


Bar Flies

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There's a twist!, Vaguely implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2960099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets a blue-eyed man in a hotel bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Flies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic using the Bluetooth keyboard for my iPod that my husband gave me for Christmas. (I'm too lazy to pull out my laptop!)

Dean loosened his blue and red striped tie as he headed for the hotel bar. After the day he'd had sitting through boring workshop after boring workshop, he needed a good strong whiskey to help him relax. This conference wasn't too bad, at least the free (well ok, maybe not free since it was part of his registration fee, but his company paid for that so...yeah...free) food was plentiful and tasty - three full meals for three days catered by the hotel with lots of snacks, coffee, and soda during breaks. The only thing he had to shell out money for was booze, so he didn't wince too much at the high drink prices in the hotel's bar.

"What can I getcha?" the bartender asked as Dean shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over the back of a stool.

"Whiskey neat, the good stuff," he replied pointing towards the bottle of amber colored liquid on the top shelf and handing the man his room key to start a tab.

"Comin' right up." The bartender moved away to grab a glass and the bottle.

As his drink was being made, Dean surveyed the rest of the bar's patrons. He recognized a couple of the guys from his conference nursing longnecks mid-way down the bar. A dozen 20-something ladies were causing a ruckus in the corner booth. One of them was wearing a crown and a sash that said _BRIDE_ in hot pink letters. Other people in pairs and small groups were scattered throughout the bar, either winding down from one of the conferences taking place in the hotel's many ballrooms or gearing up for a night on the town.

The bartender laid down a small dark green napkin embossed with the hotel's name in gold lettering before setting Dean's drink down on top of it and moving away to take care of one of the guys holding out an empty beer bottle.

Dean tipped back the glass for the first taste of smooth liquor and hummed to himself in satisfaction. When he put the glass back on the bar top, his eye was caught by the man on the opposite end of the bar. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a pleasant shiver zipped down his spine at the intensity of the blue eyes staring back at him. He was by far the best looking guy Dean had ever seen in his entire life. His shoulders were broad, dark locks artfully tossed, lips pale pink, and blue eyes so beautiful. If Dean didn't get anything else out of this conference, he was at least going to get this man into his bed tonight.

He motioned for the bartender.

"Need something, sir?"

"Send the guy at the end of the bar an Old Fashioned. Oh, and can you make sure the cherry has a long stem?"

"Sure thing." If the man thought the request was odd, he kept his opinion completely to himself as he went about making the cocktail.

Dean watched as the bartender took the finished drink to the other man and motioned back in his direction. He raised up his half-empty whiskey with a smile that was returned shyly. After tossing back the last swallow of his drink, enjoying the golden warmth that pooled in his belly, he grabbed his jacket and moved down to the other end of the bar, taking the empty seat by the blue-eyed man.

"Hey," Dean said with a sly grin.

The man quirked a brow at him and blinked before giving in. "Hello."

Dean leaned in close, nudging his shoulder ever so lightly against the man's shoulder. "Did it hurt?"

The guy's brow furrowed, puzzled. "Pardon?"

"When you fell from Heaven, did it hurt?"

The confused look gave way to a snort followed by a deep chuckle that made Dean's pants suddenly, uncomfortably tight. "That is the cheesiest pickup line ever. Has it ever worked?"

Dean's bottom lip turned down in a pout. "Worked on this one guy I knew."

The man caught the bartender's eye, motioning towards his nearly empty pint glass and holding up two fingers.

"So, what are you here for," he paused to lean in close, reading the name badge still stuck to Dean's shirt, "Dean?"

Dean frowned down at the sticker and carefully peeled it off the cotton of his dress shirt. "Annual Midwest sales and marketing conference. What about you?"

"Adult education seminar," he replied with a gentle smile watching Dean fold his name tag in half.

"You a teacher or something?" Dean smiled his thanks to the bartender as their fresh beers were dropped off.

"Yeah, chair of the English department at Lawrence Community College in Kansas." The blue-eyed man took a sip of his Old Fashioned, a pleased hum rumbling in his chest.

"Color me impressed," Dean said with a wink. "What's your name, handsome?"

The man blushed prettily. "Castiel."

"Wow. I really did find an angel in a bar." Dean reached out, tentatively rubbing his pinkie against the cuff of Castiel's jacket, just barely skimming his fingertip over the other man's wrist.

They fell into the general conversation in which two strangers at a bar usually found themselves, safe subjects like their jobs, their coworkers, how they were enjoying their conferences, the game playing on mute from the TV above the bar.

Dean's eyes fell on the silver band encircling the ring finger of Castiel's left hand. He didn't go after married guys (hell, he didn't pick up guys in bars period, anymore), but he would certainly make an exception for this one, if he was game.

"How long you been married?" he asked.

"Eight years," Castiel said with a little sigh as he ran his thumb against the smooth surface of his ring.

"Any kids?" Dean ventured, rubbing the dent of untanned skin around his own ring finger. He'd been in such a rush to leave his room earlier that morning that he'd forgotten to put his ring on after his shower.

"A little boy. Jack. He's six," he replied proudly. "Brought home a straight-A report card just before I left."

Dean couldn't help but smile in return. "Yeah, I got my own rugrat at home. Smart as a whip."

They turned back to their drinks, Castiel thoughtfully chewing on the cherry from his cocktail while Dean pondered the foam of his draft beer. The silence between them was companionable, comfortable, like they'd known each other for longer than a couple of drinks.

Just as Dean was about to lean over and invite Castiel up to his room, the other man roused himself at the tinny sound of _Hollaback Girl_ coming from his coat pocket.

He groaned and rolled his eyes at the sound. "My brother got hold of my phone last week and I haven't had time to change my ring tone."

Dean threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said looking down at the caller ID. "I need to take this."

Dean turned slightly in his seat, moving his attention over to the Chiefs game showing on one of the bar's TVs to give Castiel some bit of privacy, though he couldn't help overhearing the one-sided conversation.

"Hey, buddy. Is it time for bed?"

Dean caught the soft smile curving Castiel's mouth in the reflection of the mirror behind the bar. He could easily fall in love, if he hadn't already fallen for the love of his life.

"Ok. Gimme a second. Yeah, I love you too." Castiel turned and offered his phone over to Dean. "It's for you."

Dean grinned. "Hey, Jackie."

"Daddy! You're not here to check my closet!" the little voice over the line accused.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Uncle Sam is the world's second best monster hunter. I taught him everything I know. If he says there's nothing in your closet, then I trust him, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy," he replied, not sounding at all reassured.

"Even if there is a monster there, Uncle Samsquatch'll scare the pants off of 'em with one flick of his hair."

The boy giggled.

"Papa and I'll be home tomorrow. Goodnight, kiddo. Love you," he said gently.

"'Night Daddy!"

Cas was smiling lovingly at him when he ended the call and handed the phone back to him.

Dean leaned in to peck the side of his mouth, picking up where they left off before the call interrupted their little play. "What's say you and me get to know each other a little better? We can make use of the sweet jacuzzi tub in my suite."

Cas smirked and pulled something from his mouth - the stem of his cherry, tied in a perfect knot. "Sounds good to me."

Dean bit down on his lower lip and groaned. "That's still so hot."

"Wanna see what else my tongue can do?" Cas asked with a saucy grin.

"Hell yeah!" he replied fishing out his wallet to dig out some cash for the tip jar before grabbing Cas's hand and dragging him out of the bar, so glad that he'd requested a late check out for tomorrow.


End file.
